


What is a Smash Brother?

by EveningStarcatcher



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Adam Young, Mentions of Anathema, Mentions of Newt - Freeform, Pac-Man - Freeform, Pong - Freeform, Super Mario Brothers, mentions of the them, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningStarcatcher/pseuds/EveningStarcatcher
Summary: Crowley attempts to teach Aziraphale how to play video games in preparation for a party at Jasmine CottageBased onSmudgeandfrank'shilariousDTIYS
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	What is a Smash Brother?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't play a lot of video games, so I was working off of my limited knowledge. Please overlook any inaccuracies and enjoy! :)
> 
> On tumblr at [EveningStarcatcher](https://eveningstarcatcher.tumblr.com/)

“What is a Smash Brother?” Aziraphale asked after placing the antique phone back into its cradle.

“What?” Crowley glanced up from the couch, where he was laying, scrolling on his phone.

“We’ve been invited to Jasmine Cottage to play something with a Smash Brother. Do you know what that is?” Aziraphale returned to his chair and sat, looking at Crowley expectantly.

“Smash Brothers… Super Smash… you’re going to play video games?” Crowley pushed himself up, one eyebrow raised.

“I don’t see why not? It might be fun!” He gave a happy wiggle in his chair. “Besides, Anathema, Newton, Adam, and the rest of the children will be present. It will be a bit of a party!”

“You’ve never played a video game before, have you?”

“No, but I think I could do it. I’ve been alive for over 6,000 years, I’ve survived wars and floods and the apocalypse! How hard can it be?” he shrugged, positively gleeful.

“Get over here,” Crowley waved him over.

“Why?” Aziraphale asked as he stood and followed the gesture, perching himself onto the edge of the couch by Crowley’s legs.

“Can’t play from over there.”

“What do you mean?” Aziraphale looked down at him, perplexed.

“I’m not having you embarrassing yourself. You’ve got to practice.” Crowley pushed himself up to sit, leaving more room for Aziraphale beside him. “Let’s start with something… oldschool,” he smirked, snapping his fingers.

Set before the couch was a large flat-screen tv, sleek and modern and very out of place in the backroom of the bookshop, but the console before it seemed much more at home among the ancient books and furniture. It was boxy with thick cables running from the back of it to two joysticks, black with a single large red button. 

“This is the easiest introduction game - Pong.” Crowley reached over and grabbed the joysticks, handing one to Aziraphale. “All you have to do is move up and down and not let the ball - is it a ball? - The thing, past you, or I get a point.”

Aziraphale furrowed his brow at the control in his hand.

“Like this, angel,” Crowley demonstrated. “Got it?”

“Oh yes, I think so!” His blue eyes sparkled as Crowley snapped the tv on.

“You’re cheating!” Aziraphale cried, shoving Crowley with his shoulder, keeping his hands on the controller.

“Am not!” Crowley laughed. “Can’t cheat at Pong!”

“You must be! Yours is moving faster than mine!” Aziraphale’s face was contorted in frustration, brows furrowed, lips pursed and pouting.

“It’s really not, angel! You just have to anticipate where it’s going to go and get there first!”

“I’m trying! Crowley this is impossible!” Aziraphale threw the controller down onto the couch beside him as the little dot moved past his player, granting Crowley another point.

“Angel,” Crowley set his controller down and turned to the pouting angel, forcing his arms down from where they were tightly crossed in front of his chest, taking his hands in his. “You gotta relax. This is supposed to be fun. It’s only going to get harder from here, but hopefully also more fun.” Crowley’s yellow eyes held Aziraphale’s, which were shifting from a stormy grey to a serene blue. “You’re always going on about the creativity and ingenuity of humanity, and let me tell you, you’re gonna see it here. The things they’ve managed to do with these games is pretty incredible. I think you’re really going to like it. You just have to let go and focus on enjoying the game, not conquering it. We’re not at war anymore.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Aziraphale sighed, a small smile creeping over his lips.

“Try this,” Crowley pulled away, then laid his head in Aziraphale’s lap.

“What are you doing?” He raised an eyebrow, looking down at the demon smiling up at him.

“You always seem so relaxed when we’re like this,” Crowley explained, reaching over his head to grab the joystick.

“I’m usually reading, dear.” Azriaphale rolled his eyes, but took the controller.

“Just try this, okay?” Crowley lifted his hand and ruffled the angel’s pale curls.

“Fine, I’ll try it.” He agreed, setting the joystick on Crowley’s chest and preparing for the next round.

“Told you it would work,” Crowley smirked, shifting himself up to press a kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek.

“I can’t believe I did it! I won!” He beamed, turning his head and capturing Crowley’s lips with his own. “Thank you, my dear.”

“We’re not done yet, angel!” Crowley’s eyes were alight with mischief.

Once Aziraphale had graduated from Pong, Crowley taught him how to play Pac-Man.

“But why are they chasing me? Er, him?” Aziraphale asked, jerking the joystick harshly, leaning his whole body in the direction he wished to go.

“Never thought about it. Just how it is,” Crowley shrugged with a chuckle.

“Are they bad? Or am I bad?” Aziraphale set the control down as the wavy, descending sound of death played. “Are they trying to stop me from stealing from them?”

His eyes were wide as he stared at the GAME OVER screen.

“Angel, it’s just a game. You’re not stealing from anyone. Besides, they’re ghosts, so I don’t think they have anything for you to steal. ‘Cause they’re, you know, dead.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale scolded him.

“What? I didn’t make it! Next game!” Crowley snapped his fingers. 

Crowley guided him through game after game, answering Aziraphale’s endless questions and teaching him every trick he knew, coaching him on each new console and controller. 

“I think it’s finally time!” Crowley announced, slithering off the couch and onto the floor. They had been playing for over 24 hours straight. Crowley had shed his jacket and shirt, wearing only a black tank top over his signature skinny jeans. His sunglasses were tucked into the neck and his hair was ruffled from the many times he’d run his hand through it. Being a teacher was not Crowley’s strong suit.

Aziraphale’s look had also relaxed, currently jacket-less, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his feet clad in tartan socks and soft bunny slippers. Crowley’s jaw had nearly hit the floor when he saw the slippers.

“Nobody actually wears those, angel!” He snorted.

“They’re very comfortable!” Aziraphale insisted, brushing him off with a side glance.

Crowley had let it drop, feeling a sense of pride that he was allowed to see the angel like this, relaxed and focused, learning something new, learning from  _ him _ . 

“Time for what? A Smash Brother?” Aziraphale asked, setting down his controller and stretching his hands, flexing the muscles along his forearms.

“Super Mario World.” Crowley snapped his fingers and the grey and purple console appeared, cords snaking down to the controllers resting just before each of them. “Ready for this?”

“I’m not sure. Is it much harder?” Aziraphale looked warily at the new gaming system.

“It’s a side scroller, we’re not up to 3D yet. I think you’ll like this one.”

He reached one arm forward, pressed the cartridge down, and flicked the switch up to on. The happy, pingy music started and a smile spread over Aziraphale’s face, head bouncing along to it.

“Take your controller. Use the side arrows to move, B is jump, A is spin jump, X or Y to run extra fast or grab an object.”

“Wait, what?” Aziraphale studied the controller, holding up close to his face. “There are more buttons…”

“Yup. You’ll get used to it.” Crowley reached over and pressed something, starting the intro fanfare leading into gameplay. “Go!”

“What? I’m not ready!” Aziraphale cried, helpless as a strange orange creature approached him, sending his character jumping and falling down, off screen, as a jaunty staccato tune played.

“You didn’t last a full second, angel,” Crowley shook his head.

“It’s not my fault! You are the one who started it!” He cried, still staring at the controller.

“Are you ready now?” Crowley sighed.

“Which button do you use to jump?” He looked up at Crowley with wide eyes.

“I think we’re gonna need a few centuries to get you ready to go up against Adam.”

“Well, we don’t have centuries. We only have a few days. Perhaps if you were a better teacher!” Aziraphale looked ready to quit, so Crowley softened his approach.

“Alright, alright! B is jump. Just stick with that for now. Hit B to jump and arrow keys to move.”

“Okay,” Aziraphale settled his fingers over the buttons, hovering over them as he took a steadying breath. “I’m ready now.”

He made it through the first two levels with jerky, uncertain movements, exclaiming every time he pressed a wrong button, but managing to make his way through to the finish line before losing all his lives.

“This is actually quite fun!” He beamed over at Crowley.

They were sitting on the floor now, Aziraphale cross-legged, Crowley lounging beside him, arm extended along the couch cushions behind the angel, controller in hand.

“You’re doing pretty well. This next round’s a challenge, though.”

Aziraphale clicked and the screen shifted. He furrowed his brow in concentration, his tongue just barely peeking out between his lips.

He made it twelve seconds before he died, falling off a cliff.

“Oh, dear,” he muttered, preparing himself to try again.

He made it a bit further this time, but fell off the first swinging platform.

“Good lord…” he muttered, hunching his shoulders and restarting the level.

He tried again, but fell.

He tried again, but fell.

He tried again, but fell.

“I swear to the almighty - why do I continue falling to my death?!” He growled at the television.

“Because you keep walking right off the edge, angel!” Crowley laughed, resting his forehead in his hand, elbow propped against the couch.

“Well, how do I stop then, Crowley?! Enlighten me, won’t you?!?!” Aziraphale huffed and pushed the controller into the demon’s stomach. “Demonstrate, if you will.”

Aziraphale crossed his arms over his chest and slouched over himself.

“You’re trying too hard, angel. You gotta let it flow.” Crowley hit the button and flew through the level with ease.   
“How did you do that?” Aziraphale looked at him in amazement.

“You tried to stop after each movement, but it’s gotta be more smooth.” Crowley smiled at him, holding the controller out. “Use the momentum to your advantage. Want to try again?” 

“Yes, please.” Aziraphale took a steadying breath, rolled his shoulders back, and tried once more.

He moved his player through the landscape, jumping onto platforms and moving bridges much more smoothly than before. His fingers still pressed the wrong buttons, but he worked through it rather than against it. When he reached new territory he curled in on himself, focused and determined, brows pulled together, lips pressed into a thin line. The little man on the screen ran toward the edge of a cliff and straight off.

“I still can’t do it!” Aziraphale fisted his hands in his hair and threw himself back against the couch.

“You were doing better!” Crowley set a gentle hand on the angel’s knee.

“I just can't get the buttons right! You’ll have to go to the party without me!” Aziraphale covered his face with his hands, tears pricking at his eyes at the thought of not being part of the celebration.

“I’m not going without you, angel.” Crowley scooted closer, holding his arms out. “C’mere.”

Aziraphale sighed and moved into his warm embrace. “You’ve come a long way. You’re doing really well. Besides, the party wouldn’t be any fun if you weren’t there.” He pressed kisses to the angel’s forehead, smiling as he felt him relax against his chest.

“I’m really awful at this. Don’t know why you haven’t given up on me,” Azirpahale laughed weakly.

“You know I could never. I’ve got another idea. Want to try?” Crowley moved, pulling away from Aziraphale, settling himself back against the couch, his legs pushed apart. He gestured for the angel to sit with him. Aziraphale nodded and crawled over, pressing his back against Crowley’s chest and pulling the demon’s long arms around his waist.

“No, angel, we’re still working.” Crowley wriggled his arms out of the angel’s grasp, chuckling as Aziraphale let out a whine. “Here. I’ll help you.” He scooped up the controller and placed it into Azirpahale’s hands. 

“Fine, but only once more. I think we both need a break.” Aziraphale agreed, taking the controller in his hands and allowing Crowley to wrap his long fingers around his. 

They started the level again, working together, Aziraphale following Crowley’s lead as he guided his fingers to the right keys, pressing them at just the right moment. Together, they made it through the level.

“We did it! Crowley we did it!” Aziraphale tossed the controller aside, turning to press a long kiss to his demon’s lips, pulling a small gasp from his throat. Crowley’s hand came up to cup Aziraphale’s cheeks, trying to hold him close as the angel pulled back.

“We, yeah, did it. Break now, yeah?” Crowley’s eyes were focused on Aziraphale’s, pupils wide, hungry, asking for more.

“Break now!” Aziraphale smiled and let himself be pulled into another kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Crowley’s shoulders.

“I’m not even close to ready, Crowley!” Aziraphale grumbled as they pulled up to Jasmine Cottage. It was a grey, cloudy day that threatened rain - absolutely perfect for indoor activities.

“No one expects you to be any good at this!” Crowley patted him on the knee and slipped out of the Bentley, walking around to open the passenger door.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aziraphale scoffed.

“It means that you’re old-fashioned, angel, no secret there. They didn’t invite you here so you could beat them at video games. They want you here for your company. They just want you to be here, so they can be with you.” Crowley held out his hand, heart racing at the sight of his angel’s face breaking into a smile, the soft skin around his eyes crinkling and creasing in happiness.

“Oh. Well, I don’t suppose I can be insulted by that. Rather flattering, actually.” Aziraphale took the offered hand in his and let himself be led out of the car. “Now, let’s go lick some serious butt!” He beamed.

“Kick, angel! Kick!” Crowley groaned as they walked to the front door, rubbing his free hand over his face and up through his hair.

“I know, my dear.” Aziraphale hopped up onto his tiptoes to press a kiss to Crowley’s cheek, then another, and dropped back down onto his heels. “Let’s go inside, shall we?”


End file.
